Unexpected
by Fluffy the Fluffiness
Summary: Renee Woodley was transported to the "Beast Wars" and she was not ready for that. She meets many conflicts that she never knew that she was the conflict herself. How was she apposed to expect from a world that was completely fiction? Or was it just parallel universe? Either way, this was a unexpected journey for her. (Language, Violence.) R&R Needed!
1. Introduction

**Unexpected**

**AN:** Hello Fantaboulus readers, a new story is coming your way! And it is taking place in the Beast Wars universe! *Plays Happy* I've always loved Beast Wars and well, I just wanted to give it a shot Anyway, I do not own the BW characters, just my OC!

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

My name is Renee Woodley.

And strangely, I'm part of this war called "Beast Wars." I was your ordinary teenager. I loved to be myself, I was a kind popular girl. And I was part of the Run team at my school. But…That changed when I found this weird sphere with strange symbols on it. It had transported me to this prehistoric world with robots who can transform into animals. But truth be told, this was actually really cool. They were two factions, Maximals and Predacons. I am on the side with the Maximals because well…I like the good guys. Some of them will become my close friends while one would be like a father to me. And trust me when I said this…This was one unexpected journey that I had ever had.

* * *

><p><strong>No Romance in this story! Nope, won't have it! But I will let you know a little secret...*Whispers* My favorite Beast Wars character is..._<strong>

**Try to guess who he is :) (He calls Dinobot Chopper Face)**

**Anyway, thank you for reading!**

**Much Appreciated!**

**Bai Bai!**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN:** Hello everyone! I am back with Unexpected! And, you will see how Renee is like Anyway, I do not own BW's just my OC! Clear warning, if you are not mature, or feel uncomfortable reading this chapter, please tell me! But, this is a T fic so, be a mature Teen

If you want more information about Renee, go ahead and read this! Or if you want to figure it out yourself, just read the chapter! :D

Age: 17

Height: 5'8

That is all I have to say about her information, the rest will be appeared in the story!

**Reviews:**

**Robodork97- Ding ding! :) And glad you like it so far!**

**Thank you all to the people who had followed and favorite this story! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

I was in my 5th period class, close to lunch actually. I was in Algebra 2, and learning more about Equations. Ugh, I already know how to do this. But there are some kids here who aren't getting it. It was really simple too. Let's see, I was on the problem 18 and with that, I start to do my magic…In my mind.

_12(2k+11)=12(2k+12) Hm…Okay then, first you need to add those in the parenthesis. 2+11 equals to 13, and 2+12 equals to 14. Now I have 12(13k)=12(14k) Okay, next step is to get rid of the K's, so 14-13 equals 1 and…wait a second it's a trick! Very funny Mr. Kennedy. There's no solution here…We can't. _After that I write down 'No solution' under question. As I was about to work on question 19, I was interrupted by…

_RIIIING!_

I sighed as I get my things together and begin to walk towards the cafeteria. As I was walking down the cramp hallway, someone bumped into me and staying by my side. My head looks in the direction and I saw my best friend Carlie with a smile on her face. My eyebrow was raised and I ask, "What are you smiling about?"

"Oh…Just smiling about how Ian asked me to the Homecoming dance…That's all." My jaw dropped.

"Oh my god, Carlie! I'm so happy for you! He is your crush right?" I asked as I gave her a side hug.

She returns it and replies, "He is and did Wesley ask you yet?"

I sighed, "He's going with Vanessa. She told me."

"Damn her for stealing your man!" She frowns as she says that.

"Don't damn her for anything. He's a free man, he has his rights." I said.

"I'll damn her if I want to, Renee. Point is, you and him belong together! You had a crush on him ever since 6th grade! You and him are only in the friend zone. You need to step it up!" She pointed at me.

"Whatever you say, Carlie…" I rolled my eyes at her.

"You know I'm right." She said, she is so stubborn.

We reached the cafeteria, got into our seats while our friends Hailey, Kristy and Sarah sit by us. "Hey guys." Kristy greeted us with a kind smile.

"What's up!" Sarah exclaims enthusiastically.

"Hi." Hailey simply greeted.

Sarah was sitting by me while Kristy and Hailey were across the table. "Did you hear what happened?" Carlie asked them with a glint in her eyes, oh she is going to enjoy this. "What! I must know!" Sarah exclaims…again.

"Yeah, what happened?" Kristy asked with curiosity.

While Hailey stayed quiet and listened to our conversation. "Well…Ian asked me to the Homecoming dance…" She smiled.

That's when the whole group squealed. While me, I was just in the background smirking at the sight. Sure I may be popular but I usually don't let the "popular" things change who I am. Deciding to get lunch I get up and start walking to the lunch line. Waiting for about…I'd say 3 minutes I go up and start to pick out my food. I get a tray and search what looks good. _Hm…Well, since I am on the Track team, I'll get some Orange Juice and maybe a salad with a hamburger? Yeah, that sounds good. _

And with that, I pick all of those out on my tray. I pay for my items with my spare change and start to head back to my group of Best Friends. They weren't there, most likely that they were going to get their lunch as well. I shake my orange juice bottle then twist the cap open and take a good sip. I made an 'mmm' sound well just because how much I love orange juice…Yeah I'm a health freak.

But, I REALLY love their hamburgers. I set the juice down and start to eat my salad. It had lettuce, tomatoes, red cabbage and some shredded cheese. Eh, good enough. I begin to eat with the fork they gave me. I don't think Mr. Kennedy gave us homework…If so, sweet! I have a Track meet after school, we're going up against Greenway Highschool. I live in Cedar Valley, Georgia. **(Note: These are fiction cities.)**

In Cedar Valley, me and Kristy are the best sprinters on this team. So, I am sure that we can beat Greenway in the short distance. Then of course we've also got to compete in the long distance and the rallies but…The main thing is the short distance. You have to be quick when the time goes. If you go above the 4:00 minute line, you go into the yearbook hall of fame. Yes we have those. And to be all honesty, I want to be in the HOF (Hall of Fame) But, I don't really mind if I do get in it or not. Unlike Kristy…Man, she can get very competitive during Track meets. But, our real competition comes in 2 weeks from now on and we are training our butts off. Literally, we have to do squats…It sucks.

"Renee! How is the fabulous queen doing?" I hear a familiar voice said to me. Lloyd.

"What do you want Lloyd?" I asked annoyed not looking up from my food.

"You pain me my dear. Did Wesley ask you to the Homecoming? If he didn't maybe I cou—"

I interrupt him, "First off, shut up Lloyd. Where in your sick mind do you think I will be ever with you? After you did that stunt with my best friend Sarah? You must be pretty idiotic and ignorant that I will be with someone who almost had sex with my best friend even if she didn't want to have it!"

Yes, he almost had raped Sarah, and boy do I want to strangle him for doing that. "Ooh, I like this side of Renee…Feisty." He teased.

He was trying to get out a rise out of me, and if he wanted that, he'll get it. "Go back to your perverted friends, Lloyd. I don't have time to deal with rapists right now." I growled lowly only for him to hear it.

"Sheesh, okay, Red. But, don't think this is over." With that, the rapist had gone back to his perverted friends. I really hate Lloyd. But he was your typical, romantic jock that anyone could fall for him. Those gleaming/shimmering eyes, perfect dark brown flopped hair to the side that makes him look like Justin Bieber. Killer abs, oh sure girls would be drooling over him and start a war.

But not me, he's a jerk wad who only cares if he can "do" it with you. Ugh, boys can be very stupid…Not Wesley though…He's far from being stupid. He's a straight A student (like me) and the captain of the Basketball team. He's actually the tallest guy here, in Cedar Valley. Wesley had these bright blue eyes, golden hair that flips up at the tip and not to mention his muscles. But the thing I love about him is his personality.

He's a funny/charismatic guy, which I like. But to be honest, I don't see why Carlie likes Ian. Sure he is a smart cookie as well but, he isn't all that nice. Well, not to me. Because in 4th grade, I kind of made fun of his cape. And with that baby face of his, you may have thought he was in 1st grade, plus I kind of made fun of that as well…I was more like teasing him but, he thinks otherwise. The group had finally came back and by the time they did I finished my lunch.

"Hey Red. What did the rapist want?" Carlie asks as she sits down by me.

"He was about to ask me to the Homecoming dance." I replied having a disgusted tone in my voice.

"He what?!" Sarah exclaims angrily, she literally stabbed her salad with her fork.

"I said no obliviously. I would never betray you, Sarah. It's just not who I am." I said as I rested my hand on her wrist to calm her down.

"I…Know, you would never do that to me. You're too loyal of a friend to do that. I think I just reacted on instinct." Sarah smiled at me.

I could feel herself calming down because of her body relaxing. I take my hand back and sighed. "What's the matter, Red?" Kristy asks as she finishes eating part of her beans.

"Nothing, I'm just really anxious about that Meet today. I think Coach Hendry is going to be very…stressed and you know why." I replied.

"Because going against Greenway is going to be tougher than Derwood. Don't worry, we'll put leave them in the dust and be in the Hall of Fame." She smiled with reassurance written all over it. I couldn't help but smile back.

"I'll be back, just gonna throw away my trash and return the tray." I said as I get up and grab my tray as I make my way to the trashcan. I dump my trash as I set the trey on top the trashcan and make my way back to my group.

**~(O)~**

The Track Meet was challenging. Coach Henry was stricter than usual, snippier and bossier. But who can blame her for wanting to win. I was walking by Kristy, we were heading back to her house since I had changed there into my athletic wear. **(If you want to know what all of her friends look like, just go on my page **** And Renee's outfit is on there as well!) **"This Track Meet was…Interesting." Kristy said.

"I'll say, did you see how much Coach Henry was so…Irritated with all of us? Well mostly on Rodney? Boy did he get in trouble." I exhaled as I shook my head.

"Yeah, never had I thought I'd seen her like that. She's scary when she's angry." Kristy agrees as she nods her head.

Before replying, I notice something shinning off the distance. I stopped in my tracks as I took in the object. Within instinct or simply curiosity I go towards it. I think I heard Kristy saying my name but…I couldn't take my eyes off this object that was drawing me in. I had reached it and it was this…Sphere with these weird…Language is it?

I bend over and pick it up, this thing was heavy. But thankfully I manage. As I took a closer look of it, and since it was about 6:50, I could see the color of it. Sliver lines cross over with the language encrypted on it, as well a golden color on the outsides. I start to trace one of the letters and I got a little…Shock of something going into my skin, I begin to become very dizzy. Wobbling around I had drop the sphere and fell beside it. Everything turned into darkness.

**~(O)~**

I'm not sure where I am, but one thing for sure is that the temperature had increased. My eyelids begin to open as the sun was to greet me first, making me putting my hand in front of my face so I don't get blinded from the sun. I sit up and take a look at my surroundings. Looks like I'm in some type of desert, but it's not like any other desert I had seen before. But it still classifies as a desert because of no greenery or tree in sight. Standing up and walked forward. Sure, I may have nowhere to go but, I might as well not be standing here and maybe I can find some transportation. Or something at the least.

**~(O)~**

"IS THERE NO END TO THIS DAMNED DESERT!? OR IS THERE SOME CIVILIZATION AROUND HERE?!" I screamed of into the distance as my patience wasn't doing so well. I really hope there is something out here or I might as well be dead, and a dead Renee isn't a good Renee. Maybe a song could help, I mean I might as well right? I don't have anything else to do. I start to search my memory for a song and then I came up with one. That's when I sang one of my favorite song of all time.

This Afternoon by Nickleback (Don't hate)

_Ooh, lookin' like another Bob Marley Day_

_Hittin' from the bong like a diesel train_

_And I'm down…With hangin' out this Afternoon_

_We've got weeds 4 feet tall_

_Cheech and Chong prob'ly woulda' smoked 'em all_

_So I'm on the couch this Afternoon…_

_Beer bottles layin' on the kitchen floor_

_If we take 'em all back we can buy some more_

_So I doubt we'll go without this Afternoon…_

_Ooh! _

_You better hang on if you're taggin' along _

_Cause we'll be doin' this 'till 6 in the mornin'_

_Nothin' wrong goin' all night long_

_Tough to put the brakes on_

_Doesn't matter if you, get up, and go out_

_Me and all my friends_

_We drink up, we fall down_

_And we do it all again…_

_Just sittin' around, hangin' out this Afternoon_

_Landlord said I should buy a tent_

_But he can kiss my ass cause I paid the rent_

_So I doubt he'll kick me out this Afternoon…_

_Down on the corner in a seedy bar_

_Juke box crankin' out the CCR_

_Had a few to Suzy Q this Afternoon_

_Ooh!_

_You better hang on if you're taggin' along_

_Cause we be doin' this 'till 6 in the mornin'_

_Nothin' wrong with goin' all night long_

_Tough to put the brakes on_

_Doesn't matter if you'd rather get up, and go out_

_Me and all my friends…_

_We drink up, we fall down_

_And then we do it all again…_

_Yeah we get up_

_We fall down_

_Me and all my friends…_

_We drink up, we fall down_

_Then we'll do it all again_

_Yeah, just sittin' around hangin' out this Afternoon…_

_Don't wanna wristwatch or an alarm clock_

_To see what time it is_

_From the moment I wake_

_I just love being with my friends…_

_We barely get by_

_But have the best times_

_And hope it never ends_

_We drink up all day till we fall down_

_So we can do it all again…_

_It's not a Human walk_

_It's the Human race…!_

_If you ain't livin' on the edge_

_You're takin' too much space…!_

_So I doubt I'll figure it out_

_Just what to do_

'_Bout to kick it around_

_Hangin' out this Afternoon…_

_Ooh!_

_You better hang on if you're taggin' along_

_Cause we'll be doin' this till 6 in the mornin'_

_Nothin' wrong with goin' all night long…_

_Tough to put the brakes on_

_Doesn't matter if you rather get up, and go out_

_Me and all my friends…_

_We drink up_

_We fall down_

_And we do it all again_

_Yeah, we get up, go out_

_Me and all my friends_

_We drink up_

_We fall down_

_And then do it all again…_

_Just kickin' around_

_Hangin' out this Afternoon_

_Sittin' around hangin' out this Afternoon…_

_(Last call you sons of bitches!)_

_Just kickin' around_

_Hangin' out this Afternoon_

_Just kickin' around_

_Hangin' out this Afternoon_

_[x2]_

Man now my throat was hurting a bit, but I so love Nickleback, besides Linkin Park and many other bands. I'm a rock/pop type of gal. And I am not afraid to admit that I like religious bands. Sighing, I just continue to walk.

**~(O)~**

I…Am so tired that I am about to…Too late, I had already fallen to my knees as my eyelids became very heavy and I had fallen on the hot ground beneath me.

**(You honestly think I'm going to end it there? Wrong answer! ****)**

There wasn't any more warmth beneath me, now there was this…Cold feeling? Am I on a metal type of thing? Maybe I am…Strange. I start to wake up and was on the other side of the room was this…Being of some sort? It looked like a robot with red eyes, buffed up, and…Claws as hands? Oh yeah, I'm in hell now. Weird thing was that it was glaring at me. I've got this type of sense that it didn't want to be here. It was leaning against the wall, crossed arms across its chest. I think it's a guy, or is there not any gender at all? I'm not sure. "So…You're awake, fleshy." It or he snarled at me.

Man his voice was raspy.

"Where…Am I?" I asked him, taking my words very carefully.

"You're in the Maximal Base, known as the Axalon." He says not so pleasant.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked again, my eyebrow going up.

"You heard me. Now, you're you?" He growled.

"My name is…Renee." I said hesitantly, this guy was making me very nervous.

"And what is a Human doing here?" He asks me.

"How am I apposed to know? You're the alien here buddy." I scoffed.

"Don't take that tone with me, or you'll—" The doors open and two more robots enter.

"That's enough Dinobot. We'll take it from here." One of them said and with that "Dinobot" had growled lowly and walked out of the room. The two robots walk up to me and one was actually shorter than the taller one who was looking down at me. These guys are so damn huge!

"You'll have to excuse him. My name is Optimus Primal and here is Rattrap, the one who found you and brought here." The tallest one informed me or better known as Optimus Primal informed me.

"Um…Hi, so…Uh…I'm sorry I really don't have any words." I told him honestly.

"Can't handle our appearances?" Rattrap smirked at me.

"Actually I can handle appearances than you can count." I smirked back at him.

"I like her." Rattrap told Optimus.

"So, Renee was it? Do you know how you got here?" Optimus asks me.

"I just remember…I was holding this sphere with encrypted language on it. Then next thing I know, I'm here." I explained as I empathized the sphere's size. "Interesting…Anyway, there is actually explaining to do." Oh boy…

* * *

><p><strong>So what did ya think? Let meh know!<strong>

**Anyway!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**Bai Bai!**

**Reviews are most needed! :D**


	3. Merry Christmas!

Merry Christmas!

I know that I won't be able to post any updates during this week, but let me just say…I had a wonderful year! But seriously though, it went a little too quick if you ask me. I'm going to be in High-school next year and to be honest, I'm not sure if I'm ready for it. But, thankfully I had great people who supported me along the way and I promise you this, there will be a Christmas Special, just maybe it will be a one-shot instead it actually being in the story. I just don't want to confuse people. Anyway, I hope you guys have a wonderful Christmas, and a happy New Year! See you next year in *drum roll* 2015! (So excited/nervous at the same time XD) Bye, bye everyone! *Gives everyone a cookie.*


End file.
